A variety of medicine containers exist for pills and other small, dry medicines. These containers have a variety of mechanisms to inhibit unwanted users such as children from gaining access to the container.
Many of these types of containers suffer from spillage problems. Users, when removing the closure from the container body or when removing medicine from the container body, often cause an excessive tilting, jarring or dropping of the container. The excessive tilting, jarring or dropping can cause unwanted spillage of the medicine.
To facilitate the opening of these containers, and to facilitate the dispensing of the medicine from these containers, industry has developed telescopic pill dispensers. A known telescopic pill dispenser has a tube-shaped container body. The tube body has an opening longitudinally spaced from a closed end.
A tube-shaped closure is telescopically coupled to the container body. The tube-shaped closure has an open end opposite a closed end. The tube-shaped closure, further, has an opening in a side wall. The tube-shaped closure has its open end telescopically inserted over the container body.
The pill dispenser has an open position, a closed unlocked position, and a closed locked position.